The 49th Hunger Games
by MonkeyPower435
Summary: With the 48th Hunger Games over his shoulder, Head Gamemaker Drago Malik is ready to make this year even more exciting and bloody than the last. The arena this year will be a simple grassland that looks harmless at first glance. But there may be more to it than meets the eye. (SYOT closed! Sequel to my other story, the 48th Hunger Games.)


**HELLO EVERYONE! YUP! I'M STARTING A NEW SYOT! I know I haven't even come close to finishing my last one yet, but I** _ **really**_ **wanted to start this up. Okay, so this SYOT will** **not** **be in the same format as my last one. I'm not going to do Reaping chapters for everyone this time. More info will be at the bottom. And yes, I know that this is one of the shortest prologues of all time, as well as one of the crappiest. It had to be short to keep any spoilers from happening. I'll make a longer prologue once I finish up the 48th Hunger Games. So, yeah. Enjoy this super short prologue!**

Drago Malik, Head Gamemaker

I lean back in my cushioned seat, taking a sip of wine from my cup. Another successful Hunger Games has passed. The entire Capitol enjoyed it, myself included. After all, it brings me no small amount of joy to see filthy district children tear each other to pieces. President Haza seemed to like it, too, and even gave me a raise. _That's always a good thing._ If there's one thing in this world I like more than the Hunger Games, it's money.

I let out a long sigh. The past few weeks have been exhausting. I've had to go to meetings, brainstorm ideas, and do a thousand other tedious things on a twenty four hour period. It's hard work being the head gamemaker. I deserve a break.

I can't rest for long, though. After all, I need to make sure that next year's Hunger Games are even more exciting and memorable than the last.

These games are going to be interesting, that's for sure.

 **Okay. So I was originally going to go into the 76th Hunger Games as soon as I finished my last SYOT. However, I'm making this one for a few different reasons.**

 **I want more experience writing. I'm going to be brutally honest with myself and say that my writing sucks. I'm making this to get my writing as good as possible before I start off on the 76th Games.**

 **I want to go into a little more detail on the victor. Every so often, I'm going to make an interlude with the victor of my other SYOT so that I can go into a little more detail on the mental repercussions of winning the games.**

 **I want to try out some different formatting. I found that Reapings can drag on and on, so I've decided to do something different this time. Each tribute will get a chapter leading up to the games- the first will be the Reapings, then train rides, etc. Again, there'll be more detail on that later. I'm probably going to go back to writing all 12 Reapings once we hit the 76th games, but if I really like this version, I might use it more, idk.**

 **Those are the three main reasons. Now, here's the form (I'll put it on my profile, too, as well as a few rules). It's more detailed than last time, so please take note of that. Also, the first three tributes I get are given a free pass through the bloodbath.**

 **MANDATORY**

 **Name:**

 **District:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:  
Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family/Friend Information:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Reaped/Volunteered:**

 **Reaction/Reason:**

 **Other:**

 **OPTIONAL**

 **Open to an Alliance/Romance:**

 **Bloodbath Strategy:**

 **Games Strategy:**

 **Token (why is it important):**

 **Training Score (I may change this if it's too high or low):**

 **What They Do In Training:**

 **What They Do in Private Sessions:**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Suggested Chariot Outfit**

 **Suggested Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Expected Placement:**

 **Okay, that's the form! Hopefully I didn't forget anything. If I did, just put it in the "Other" section. Reservations last two weeks. HOWEVER, if you send me a PM requesting for me to expand your time, I will renew your reservation. I wouldn't put a time limit on it, but I feel as though people can sometimes forget about their reservations and I don't want to wait for a tribute that you've forgotten to make. I prefer tributes through PMs, as they're easier to keep track of, but I WILL accept guest/reviewed submissions. Anyway, this SYOT is going to be a little shorter and will hopefully go quicker than my other one. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
